


闪亮亮长袍

by able_chien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身为傲罗的哈利•波特，从来只在必要的时候才去魔法部门的法律厅。当德拉科•马尔福身着铂金长袍出现时，他每移动一步身上都会闪闪发光——好吧，哈利不得不去调查，看看这袍子上到底有没有蕾丝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	闪亮亮长袍

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：bafflinghaze  
> 谢谢作者姑娘授权给我翻译！非常具有官能口味的文章，高甜。  
> author: bafflinghaze  
> Thanks for giving me the chance to translate this fanscinating and sweet fanfic into Chinese!  
> 偏向于意译，有错漏之处欢迎及时指出。谢谢大家海涵^ ^  
> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6485299  
> 如果喜欢请给原作者点Kudos哦  
> If u like this work, please click kudos for bafflinghaze!

哈利厌恶魔法部的集会。  
金斯利可没让他兼任安保的职能。从不，可是他总是被迫成为一个安保。他本该混入人群和人们交谈。他得做一个待人友好的傲罗，仿佛自己就是“那个很喜欢你的人”。哈利本可以做得到，然而他从来不是那种和善可亲、给予他人赞美的魔法部职员。他可不喜欢这样故作谄媚，也不在乎这类人。  
哈利更讨厌魔法部的跨部门集会，尤其是当他们得和其他部门的工作人员“混在一起社交”，去加强“团结意识与同志精神”。此时，哈利和罗恩站在墙边，离盛放食物的桌子不远。  
“朋友，你又在盯着看了。”罗恩轻声说着，重重地猛戳了一下哈利的肋骨。哈利从晃神中清醒过来，勉为其难地从德拉科•马尔福身上移开了视线。身材高挑的马尔福身着闪闪发光的铂金色长袍，去他的——哈利还看到了他穿着高跟鞋？  
“你确定那不是女式长袍吗？”哈利偷偷发问。他的眼睛又飘在了马尔福身上。哈利只是情不自禁而已——马尔福的长袍太闪耀了。  
罗恩又戳了戳他，“不是吧，这只是因为款式太过时了。”他咳了一声，“你还记得我们四年级的时候么？”  
是啊，哈利点了点头。罗恩那件袍子的背后甚至还有蕾丝呢。不过这都是过去的事了，现在他们身穿受人尊敬的深色长袍。他们承认袍子上有刺绣，但绝对没有蕾丝。甚至是刚和魔法部部员结束谈话的赫敏，也穿着不带蕾丝的深蓝色长袍。  
“你在这等着。”哈利心不在焉地对罗恩说。  
哈利无视了罗恩的抗议，向马尔福走近了几步。  
“啊，哈利，”金斯利走向哈利，“在聚会上玩得开心吗?”  
哈利直起身子，严肃地点头。“挺开心的。”他说。  
金斯利咯咯咯地笑了。“你没必要撒谎的啦，哈利，”他微笑着说，“你终于决定来社交了，我很高兴。”  
“我想是的吧……”哈利蹙起眉头。  
金斯利笑了，“你要是觉得这是繁琐的工作，那你也得去完成这些杂碎的事。”他说，“玩得开心点，哈利。不然我得强迫你休个带薪长假了。”他好意地开了个玩笑。  
哈利翻了翻眼睛。“我明白了，金斯利。”  
“那我就不打扰你了。”金斯利拍了拍哈利的后背，从他身边走了过去，开始找别人说话。  
金斯利不再和他谈话以后，哈利如释重负。然而他打量着马尔福的长袍时，心中的罪恶感却没有减少一丝一毫。他的余光里闪过一块光点。光点来自于马尔福长袍的亮片上，这一定是除了水晶吊灯以外最亮的东西了。  
那些亮片让哈利更难以分辨到底有没有蕾丝。为了防止有别的人突然来和马尔福说话，哈利贴得更近了。马尔福穿着这么亮的长袍，着实逗乐了哈利。在工作时，哈利穿着的红色傲罗长袍总是比马尔福的深蓝色律师长袍要来得明亮。那些长袍可是没有蕾丝的，因为哈利离马尔福足够近，完全可以注意到——当然了，这一切可都是工作的原因。毕竟，身为一个傲罗，哈利经常被卷入各类案件。案件又需要法学家和事务律师的参与，而马尔福正是一个事务律师。所以哈利经常有理由（机会）找他谈话。这是当然的了。  
不过现在，马尔福却穿着如此引人注意的袍子。哈利斜视过去。他不能认出袍子波动的白色边缘到底是不是蕾丝，如果他走得再近一点点，那就……  
“你怎么一直盯着这里看啊，波特？”那是马尔福的低沉声线。  
哈利的莫名地红了脸，猛地后退了。“马尔福，”他尽可能地用平稳的语调说道，“我想跟你谈谈最近的那件案子……”  
马尔福瘪了瘪嘴角，“波特，除了工作上的事，你还能和我聊聊别的吗?”马尔福几乎不给哈利回答的机会，继续说道，“最近的案子进行得很顺利。我已经和被告人谈过了。其他我能告诉你的都是保密内容，不能在这儿说。”  
“好吧。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，尝试着去接受他并不想听到的信息。哈利的眼神又垂了下去，不知怎么地他失望地发现马尔福的长袍上并没有蕾丝。  
马尔福向后退了半步，“你欣赏我的长袍？还挺有品味的呢。”  
哈利瞥到了那双同样闪亮的带跟鞋子。  
哈利的视线折回到马尔福身上。马尔福正露出可憎的笑容。  
“我才不呢！”哈利否认道。  
“什么？你说你自己没品味？”马尔福挑高了眉毛。  
“你为什么要穿带跟的鞋子？”哈利咕哝着，“你已经够高了。”  
“你竟然注意到了。”他说。他微微抬高了头，然后旋转着长袍背过身去。“跟我走。”马尔福要求道。  
哈利不假思索地跟了上去——他意识到马尔福把他带去了一个无人的阳台时，已经太晚了。此处灯光昏暗，附近的声音也微弱下来，空气冰冷而尖锐。  
哈利暗自责备自己。五年了——哈利在魔法部工作了五年，避免和马尔福独处。这五年来，他总是在表面上无视马尔福，然而他去魔法部法律厅的次数，有一点点频繁。  
马尔福踱着步走到哈利身后，关上了门。聚会的噪音立即消失了。  
“嘿——”哈利意识模糊地想着不能把后背暴露给马尔福，意欲转过身来。  
“你看，带跟的鞋子让我可以做到这个——”  
当马尔福把手放在哈利的臂膀上，再把脸颊贴在他的头顶上时，他颇有男子气概地大叫起来：“马尔福！”  
马尔福轻笑起来，脸颊磨蹭着哈利的脑袋。  
哈利一阵颤栗：他可以感觉到马尔福的笑声从背后带来的震动。  
“马尔福，”哈利再度开口。他清了清嗓子，走出了能感受到马尔福呼吸的范围。他转过身，用更合适的距离面对马尔福。马尔福的长袍几乎是在揶揄地闪耀着光芒了。  
马尔福笑得更甚了。“你真有这么喜欢我的袍子？”他低语道，微微地旋了个身。  
哈利咬住嘴唇，“这太像同性恋了。”  
马尔福靠过来，迫使哈利斜开了头。“我不是男同，我是泛性恋。”马尔福说，尤其强调“性”的发音。马尔福的手指顺着哈利的胸部下去划出一道线。“你是我见过的最像直男的男同。”  
哈利挺直了背脊盯着他，“这算一种侮辱吗？”他尖锐地问道。  
“我想，过去这是一种侮辱，不是吗？现在你可以把这当作是一种赞美。”马尔福双手抬高，抚平长袍在哈利胸部的褶皱。  
哈利尽力不让眼神在这样的感知下飘忽不安。  
“每次我看到你，我都觉得必须给你买一件崭新巫师长袍，旧的看上去真让人痛苦，”——马尔福的手抚摸上哈利的头发，而哈利几乎要闭上眼睛——“顺便也想叫你管管你这糟糕透顶的头发。”——然后马尔福的手在哈利的脸侧徘徊。哈利可以感受到这双手散发出的温暖，也能体会到马尔福的魔力——“我也觉得很有必要摘掉你的眼镜，给你一副新的。”  
哈利轻轻地吸气。“然后呢？”接着他呼出一口气。  
马尔福深沉地凝视着。“我可以吗？”他柔声问道。  
哈利咬了咬嘴唇，“可以。”  
然后马尔福从哈利的脸上轻轻摘下了眼镜，把它滑进了哈利的长袍口袋。然后他把温暖的手掌贴在了哈利后背的一小片肌肤上，另一只更温暖的手置于哈利的后颈。  
哈利的呼吸开始颤抖，自己的手攀到马尔福的手臂上。  
马尔福靠得更近了。他的呼吸温暖地喷在哈利的嘴唇上。“我可以吗？”  
“可以。”马尔福吻上哈利的时候，哈利颤动着闭上了眼睛。  
马尔福在吻他。  
哈利的脑袋一片空白。  
起初，这只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，柔软和惬意。然后，德拉科拥着哈利的手臂收紧了，他们的嘴唇紧紧压在了一起。  
德拉科开始爱抚哈利的脖子时，他发出一阵呜咽。德拉科分开了双唇，咬住并轻拽哈利的下唇。他亲吻，霸道地碾过去，并且如此性感。哈利不得不，极其勉强地扭过头以便喘息。  
“哦，梅林，我有好多想对你做的事。”德拉科的声音粗糙而沙哑。  
哈利的心中闪过一丝警觉：被隔绝的聚会声突然在他的耳畔回响。“你可不是在说现在就做，对吧？”  
德拉科绽放出一个遗憾的笑容。然而因为昏暗的光纤，哈利没能看清他脸上的红晕。“当然不是了。”突然，德拉科笑出声来。他靠近过来啃咬着哈利的耳朵。“但是你阻止不了我的幻想。”  
“什么？”哈利颤抖道。  
德拉科哼哼着，让哈利的肌肤发出情色的声音。“我要把你绑起来。你喜欢这样吧？把你的手臂束在头顶，强迫你的大腿分开？”  
“操。”哈利的双腿间有了情况。  
“把你的腿折到肚子上，你全裸着身体。”德拉科进一步压上来，放在哈利后背上的手缓慢地下滑。“完全地露出你的屁股。”  
“我——我那里的确除过毛。”哈利承认。即便被德拉科的呼吸所吸引令人不快，但他立刻红了脸。  
“然后，我想我会把你翻过去。”德拉科的舌头忽然绕着哈利的耳垂开始舔弄。  
哈利紧紧地闭着眼睛。“我想要你用舌头干我。我会——我会离你很近，但是还不够近。”哈利扯开了站姿，他俩的腹股沟贴在了一起。  
“你会求我吗，哈利？”德拉科轻吻着哈利的额头，他的眼睛，他的嘴角。“或者你会要求我插进手指吗，一根，两根，三根?”德拉科的手摸索着揉捏哈利的臀瓣。去他的梅林，哈利感到好空虚。  
哈利磨蹭着德拉科，他需要一切可以缓解压力的方式。“这、这得看情况——”他喘息道。  
德拉科拉动身体的时候，他的呼吸猛地加重了。“要多少根手指呢，哈利？在你渴望我的东西之前你需要多少根手指？你想要我慢慢折磨你？还是说我应该又狠又快地操你，让床板都摇起来？”  
哈利的头斜回来，他无法言语。德拉科发现这是可乘之机，他摸索到哈利裤子的前端，然后摩擦揉捏。压力积蓄得太多太多，然后突然——那么的突然——他要在他的裤子里射出来了。德拉科随着哈利震颤的身体而震颤。  
“哦，操。”哈利的整个身躯都疲惫虚弱。他靠在了德拉科怀里。  
“你粉嫩的屁股大大地张开，”德拉科嘟哝着，“我只能情不自禁地把我的手指插进去，然后在里面释放自己。”德拉科的音调降下去。“要来第二轮吗？”  
哈利晃着肩膀笑了，吐字清晰地说，“去你的。（Fucking hell）”  
德拉科向后退了退，“无魔杖魔法？在一个男人体内做这个我也很喜欢。”  
“行。行。”哈利运气坚定地重复了一遍。“我们一定还会重蹈覆辙。”  
“你是说我们还会在魔法部集会上做？”德拉科拖长了语调。  
哈利转了转眼珠。“等一会儿你会来我家的。”  
德拉科的露齿一笑变得极有掠夺性。“你想让我在你每天睡觉、自慰的床上操你？”  
“你不能调戏一个男人，又像这样吊他的胃口，马尔福。”哈利用肩膀推了推德拉科的胸脯，掩盖自己的性器所带来的痉挛感。  
德拉科露出狡黠的神情。“我没料到这一切的发生。”  
“真的吗？”哈利反击道。“你是在场的唯一穿闪亮长袍的人。还穿着高跟鞋！”  
“你的话真多，”德拉科笑着说，“在他们派出一支救援队之前，我们得赶紧回去了。”  
“或者我们现在可以立即出发去我家。”哈利慢慢地说。  
德拉科的笑容拉得更大了。“可以啊？”  
哈利还以笑容。“我们可以。但我们得在这里履行完义务。”  
“你去想着怎么处理吧，波特。”德拉科转过身，闪闪亮亮的长袍旋转出了弧度。他带头走了出去。  
哈利跟着德拉科走进大堂，心情愉悦。他兴高采烈地同罗恩与赫敏挥手。穿过大厅就到了休息室，正是可以下楼的地方。噪音萦绕在他们身后，不过哈利现在只专注于德拉科。

也许从整体而言，哈利依旧厌恶魔法部的集会，但有一个特定的部分还不算太坏。

END


End file.
